Stefan's Dead
by TVD-Adventures
Summary: What if when Stefan died, he stayed dead? How would everyone react? Just some thoughts and feelings because Caroline was the only one really upset by his death, even though it was brief.
1. Damon

**Damon **

Stefan was his younger brother. No matter what Damon did, he could never quite shake him off. Not that he wanted to. Oh god no.

Damon loved his brother no matter what happened. Because he was always _there_ .

Because even when Damon fucked up badly, Stefan was his brother and he always, somehow, knew what to do.

Even when Damon was trying to ruin his life, Stefan still seemed to accept him and Damon never really got to thank him for it.

Damon was never good with words but Stefan always understood him without needing words.

Even with all the Elena and Katherine shit Stefan wanted him to be happy and Damon wished him the same.

Because they were brothers.

So it didn't matter how much the other hurt them because they would do anything for each other.

And now Stefan was lying grey as ash on his brown leather couch, which made him seem to have even less colour if it was possible.

And there was Blondie sobbing and crying, trying to explain what had happened, why she had brought him here.

But Damon wasn't listening.

Because for once, his brother wasn't there.


	2. Elena

**Elena**

Stefan was like this indestructible wall that she leant on when the going got tough and she couldn't get tougher.

Even after all she put him through he still let her lean on him and for that, Elena was truly grateful. Even if she didn't voice it out.

Though she was with Damon now, Elena cared for Stefan and she wished she had told him that.

Stefan was her first love and no one truly forgets their first love so even though she had moved on, a part of her still loved him no matter how small.

And now her first love was lying on the leather couch, dead, with Caroline crying which made Elena want to comfort her. Because she wanted to be like Stefan in a way, always comforting people before his own needs.

But before Elena could reach over and console Caroline, she realised something.

That indestructible wall that was Stefan, no longer existed and Elena had nothing left to lean on.

And with that, Elena fell.


	3. Caroline

**Caroline**

She couldn't do anything. She couldn't snap Tyler's neck just like she couldn't kill Elena even though she was older than her.

Caroline wanted to switch it off. Take away the light that Klaus spoke so fondly of, because it hurt.

It hurt that her best friend was dead.

It hurt because it was her fault.

It hurt because he was always the one that was keeping her sane.

The one that stopped her from turning it off.

Without Stefan, Caroline could turn it off because there wouldn't be anyone else that would be able to give her a logical explanation to keep feeling.

She wanted to turn it off. More than anything.

But she couldn't. Because Stefan was watching her from the Other Side. Because she had to be strong like he always was.

So Caroline brought him to Damon.

She watched both Elena and Damon both go into shock. She was still sobbing and she could almost _feel _Stefan's fingertips on the back of neck.

And there was only one thing Caroline could do then. Hurt.


	4. Klaus

**_Klaus_**

Klaus didn't think he would care for the younger Salvatore's death. I mean, Stefan was the ripper. A play toy for the Original Hybrid to play with until he got bored and he would throw it away.

But when he heard of his death, Klaus was in Mystic Falls faster than even he thought was possible.

So here he was. Standing next to Stefan as he lay grey and as dead as anyone could be. And there was Caroline. Oh sweet Caroline who's light was disappearing as she looked at her best friend.

And Klaus wanted to cry. More than he wanted to when he found out that Kol was dead and more than when Finn died. Because Stefan treated Klaus more like a brother and friend than his own family.

So Klaus watched as Caroline lifted her head with an expressionless look on her face and zoom out the room with inhuman speed.

And Klaus followed after her not long after.

So now Klaus is in the woods with at least a dozen trees on the ground, destroyed. And he kept thinking the same things.

_This is your fault, Stefan. _

_Caroline has no humanity because of you. _

_You left us. Why?_

_Please come back. _

And now Klaus realised something. Stefan was his best friend. And Klaus never got to tell him that.


	5. Bonnie

If there was one thing that Stefan was, it was calm.

Collected.

Even a little bit fun, _sometimes_.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous.

Because that's the one thing that Bonnie wasn't. Calm, collected, _fun_.

Everyone expected her to have a plan when things went bad.

And Stefan had a plan. When people sprang on him, it was like he had a plan in his back pocket that he brought out and everyone backed off.

But with Bonnie, if she didn't have a plan everybody blocked her out until she had one, except Caroline who was probably crying a lot more than Elena was.

And Bonnie would be lying again if she said she didn't hate Elena a little. Because Stefan was so _Stefan_ with his calm demeanour and his ability to help people who hated him. And Elena practically defuses his light with her love for Damon, completely disregarding everything that's he done and acting like Stefan was the bad guy.

But now he was gone.

Calm.

Collected.

Fun.

Just the aspects of Stefan Salvatore that would never come back.


End file.
